


Right Now

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pollination, Sentient Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A fairy is trying to make an important special delivery to his queen, but he is intercepted by a sentient magical plant with other ideas!





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this, dear recipient! Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

He was just an ordinary fairy, not even one possessed of the higher magic powers his kind were known for. On this blissful summer day, he was going about his business, plain everyday servants’ duties, taking a bucket of dewdrops to wash his queen’s shimmering magenta hair. His own russet curls blew in the breeze, and he kept a keen eye out for mischievous pixies that might come to steal his precious load. The sun shone with gentle beams down upon him, warming his perpetually naked body and putting him in a mellow mood.

The scent of the giant plant was both titillating and infuriating, coming to him on the breeze in a blast of strange and glorious perfume. The fairy’s sensitive nostrils twitched, and so did his cock, unwittingly hardened. 

One tendril-like leaf wound itself around his waist, and the bright golden stigma at its centre writhed and wiggled like a tongue. It spoke a language that was more like music than like speech, and with every movement that the semi-tongue made, more of that intoxicating scent spilled out into the air and made the fairy’s head spin.

“What glorious wings of sky-blue you have, my magnificent butterfly-man,” it cooed. “You are so handsome, and so lithe and graceful that I have to have you now. Won’t you play with me a while, monarch of the skies? I’m so lonely, and there are no insects near to pollinate me! I must be pollinated now, or I shall wither and die before my time!”

The deep crimson petals opened wider, looking slick and enticing. Undulating like a graceful dancer, the stalk swayed and rippled and another tendril rose to kiss the fairy’s slim, pale body and his wings, which were every bit as sensitive as his cock and tingling with arousal.

So tempting, this beautiful creature is, yet so dangerous, the fairy thought. Would it eat him if he stayed, he wondered? One of his hands clutched tight to the bucket of dewdrops and the other gently stroked the exploring tendrils and petals, vainly trying to get the plant to release him.

“You’re beautiful, and you flatter me,” he told the plant, and it quivered at hearing the sweet, soothing tone of his voice, “but I must get these dewdrops to the fairy queen or she will be most annoyed with me! Please let me go, and I promise I will come back to you as soon as my task is done!”

Another tentacle-like limb snaked up from the base of the plant and confiscated the silver bucket.

“Hey! Stop that!” the fairy shouted, but the flower made a sound like a bubbling brook – bright, happy and teasing. The fairy supposed it must be this thing’s way of laughing, and he did not know whether he wanted to smile, become intensely angry or tremble with fear. This plant was not allowing him to go anywhere, and the horrifying thought that it might devour him made him stiffen and freeze in the flower-thing’s tight grip.

“Don’t be scared,” it told him in a soft, coaxing voice with the soft lilt of springtime rain. “All you have to do is fuck me, right here, right now, like you would fuck a female or a male of your own kind, and I’ll let you fly away without spilling one single bit of your precious dewdrops. Just stay with me for a few brief moments, and pollinate me so I can make offspring of my own, and your queen will be able to wash her pretty tresses before you know it.”

The fairy shivered as it caressed his cock and wings again, its velvety petals and silky tendrils making his whole body feel as if a gentler than usual bolt of lightning had struck. One petal even seemed to be kissing him as it pressed against his lips, and he could not help but sigh and kiss it back.

“All right, I’ll stay and pollinate you,” he gasped as it began to rub against him in earnest, feeling more exquisite than anything that had ever touched his bare flesh before. “But you must release me immediately after that – the queen is very powerful, and her rule extends over the denizens of the royal gardens, all of them! And that includes you plants, too, not just fairies!”

“I don’t fear the queen, but I fear dying, and without you I’ll soon be gone, my handsome one,” the flower whispered, and began to stroke his nipples and his now swollen, dripping cock with all its glorious pseudo-limbs. “Now come and fill me with your seed, my butterfly, and don’t delay!”

And with a sound that could almost be a moan, the flowering plant coiled its lustrous, silken petals around the hard cock of the fairy, forming a delicious sheath for him to thrust within. He gave a startled cry, stunned at first by the sudden rush of unaccustomed pleasure, and went rigid as the tentacle-fronds securely bound him and pulled him into an unearthly embrace. But he soon began to relax as they massaged his wings, making glistening fairy dust fly from them as he gave a deep, rapturous groan and began to thrust.

Warmth and wetness wrapped around him everywhere; sweet-scented moisture slicked his cock and wings as he moved inside the heated channel. An eerie but enticing humming sound, like a swarm of lewd, enchanted bees, rose from the depths of the mystic flower as the fairy moved to its rhythm. One of the tendrils, wet with that most heavenly of moistures, began to push between the fairy’s ass-cheeks and entered him in turn, caressing his prostate more exquisitely than any finger ever could.

“Give me your divine seed, oh wondrous winged lord,” the plant begged, tightening its petal-sheath around him so delightfully that the fairy almost saw stars when he came. His climax was explosive, and more potent than even his queen’s strongest wand-spell, and he screamed aloud the names of every god and goddess in the fairy pantheon as he collapsed against the petals, which spread open to cradle his limp body and, thankfully, did not devour him after all.

He rested in the plant’s tendrils for several moments, still dizzy with the pleasure he had experienced and the flower’s heady scent.

“I think, perhaps,” he whispered, “that my lady queen can wait a little while to wash her glorious hair.”


End file.
